


black tooth 80 proof straight gasoline

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He likes you."</p><p>Title taken from Bottoms Up by Nickelback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	black tooth 80 proof straight gasoline

“He likes you.”

“He takes his medicine like a good kid. Went along with dress up day beautifully.”

“Uh uh. I saw the videos. He likes you, Huffy.”

“How the hell can you tell that just from a video? The kid doesn't like me. You're drunk.”

“Yes I am. And he does. You gonna go for it? Have you gone for it?”

“No. And no. Jesus, Burrell, why are you even here? Aren't you supposed to be on an assignment?”

“I wanted to know about you and your fucking rookie.”

“He's not my fuckin' rookie.”

“He wants to be.”

“Put shit in one hand and hope in the other, see which weighs more.”

“So you do want him.”

“What?”

“You said hope.”

“Why do I put up with you? C'mon. You should go to bed.”

“Won't that upset your pet rookie?”

“I'm not going to sleep with you, Burrell.”

“Yes you are.”

“No I'm not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Fine.”


End file.
